The invention relates to an inhaler for inhaling powdered medicament from capsules which are inserted in a capsule holder arranged in the inhaler before use. After the capsule has been placed in the capsule holder the patient can press an actuating member, which can be set in motion from a resting position and thereby interacts with at least one pin adapted to be pushed into the capsule holder. Using the minimum of one pin the capsule is pierced and the medicament is released.
An inhaler of this kind is described for example in EP 0 703 800 B1 or EP 0 911 047 A1. The inhaler known from the above-mentioned specifications comprises a dish-shaped lower part and an equally dish-shaped cover which fits it, the two parts being adapted to be flipped apart for use by means of a hinge provided at the edge region. Engaging between the lower part and the cover in the hinge are a mouthpiece which can also be flipped out and a plate located below it with a capsule holder provided underneath. After the individual parts have been opened out the patient can place a capsule filled with medicament in the capsule holder, pivot the plate with the capsule holder and the mouthpiece back into the lower part and pierce the capsule by means of a spring-loaded actuating member projecting laterally from the lower part. Sucking on the mouthpiece then causes the medicament to be delivered to the respiratory tract of the patient being treated.
The intention is to improve the known inhalers further in terms of their handling.